This proposal seeks support for five annual meetings of the World Health Organization (WHO) World Mental Health (WMH) Consortium. The WMH Consortium is an initiative of the Classification, Assessment, Surveys and Terminology (CAS) Group at WHO. The main objectives of WMH are to design and implement a series of coordinated high-quality epidemiological surveys of ICD-10 and DSM-IV disorders throughout the world, to carry out centralized analyses of these surveys, and to develop cross-national work groups of collaborators who will prepare reports and publications based on these analyses. A total of 27 countries are participating in the WMH initiative, three of which are funded by the National Institute for Mental Health (United States, Principal Investigator: Ronald Kessler, Harvard Medical School; South Africa, Principal Investigator: David Williams, University of Michigan; Ukraine, Principal Investigator: Evelyn Bromet, SUNY Stony Brook). WMH surveys have already been completed in several of these countries, while most of the other surveys are currently underway and scheduled for completion by the end of 2002. Nearly 200,000 respondents are participating in the WMH surveys, making this by far the largest cross-national epidemiological study of mental disorders ever undertaken. The support requested is to address the three functions for the WMH Consortium Annual Meetings: 1 - Coordination of the agendas and presentations, 2 - site selection and travel coordination, and 3 - the actual conduct of the annual meetings.